This invention relates to stepping motors. More particularly, this invention relates to stepping motors which are driven by a buffered translators. Buffered translators are well known in the art, and are utilized to accelerate and decelerate stepping motors at the maximum possible rate while maintaining accurate operation. Buffered translators receive command pulses calling for either forward or reverse motor steps. These command pulses may be received at a rate which is much greater than the acceleration capabilities of the motor. The buffered translator causes the motor to execute the commands at an acceleration which is within the motor's capability. Generally, buffered translators are operated open loop, and it is assumed that the motor will unerringly follow its commanded steps. There may be certain instances, however, such as power interruption, where all of the command pulses may not be executed. It may therefore be desirable to operate the motor in a closed loop configuration. Due to the delay introduced in the execution of command pulses by the buffered translator, a comparison of a position set point (i.e. desired motor position) with actual motor position is of no use until the buffered translator has executed all previously entered commands and the motor has stopped. Use of direct feedback would thus slow down the control process and largely negate the speed advantages of the buffered translator.